


Here and Back Again

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainy tries and sort his feelings out meanwhile, the Legion fights a new enemy and Brainy must decide whether to help or not...Season 3 of LOSH Cartoonverse .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Back Again

Here and Back Again

Summary: Brainy tries and sort his feelings out meanwhile, the Legion fights a new enemy and Brainy must decide whether to help or not...Season 3 of LOSH (Cartoonverse).

Disclaimer: If I did own LOSH, there would have been a third season as well, but I don't own LOSH, KidsWB does.

Prologue

"One will fall and one will die, and the legion of superheros will parish quickly after that. Evil doesn't die it evovlves" said Brainiac 6 while trying to find a planet where he would plan and attack the legion of superheros.

Brainy knew that he caused some terrible things for the legion of superheros, and he wondered how to fix his mistakes. Sure Superman said that he face his demons and won, but still, the memory of hurting the ones he loved, his family, stung painfully in his mind. He wondered how he could ever come back to the legion of superheros, with forgiveness from everyone and importantly what his friends will say when he comes back. Would they accept him openly, or would they reject him? He knew that his demons aren't over, the battle is just beginning inside of him...

He knew that he disappointed Violet the most out of all his friends. He wanted to know how to make up to her. But first, he needed to go to a planet to learn about why he feels so guilty and maybe to learn how to deal with his feelings logically. He knew just what planet to head for, he knew, not to go to New Metropolis where his friends would be, but another city or town.

Violet knew that she had to be angry at Brainy, and all she felt was sadness for the fact that Brainy left and she didn't know where he went. The Computo shouted "emergency," to break her concentration. She had to to go the main room to learn what the emergency was all about, but she wondered why she felt dread just now. Maybe Brainy is in trouble. No, not to think about him, must let go of my feelings in order to complete the mission.

Brainiac 6 knew the perfect place to go to. He was heading to Earth. After all the legion of superheros probably didn't know that he was alive, and he had the advantage of surprise. But first he needed to find the one who almost destroyed him. Brainiac 5 is going to be history and this will lead to the downfall of the legion of superheros, and then he can bring order and control to the chaos in the universe, where everyone will bow down to him and only him. He can see the planet in sight and he knew that his mission was only the beginning. And he will succeed this time.

The story can now start, since all the players are on the Planet called Earth.


End file.
